El Primer Amor no es Eterno
by Irulan S
Summary: Cuando crecemos pasamos mil cambios, más cuando dejamos a la niña que éramos, y vemos que todo deja de ser rosa. Helga es una joven que tiene los ojos abiertos, el primer amor no es verdadero. ESTE FIC ESTA EN COMA
1. Chap 1

_Dedicatoria:_

_Este fic lo he publicado con la intención de que las niñas que van creciendo,_

_y las adolescentes que están a flor de piel de las emociones,_

_se diviertan mirando desde afuera los comunes problemas que a travesamos_

_y las buenas cosas que aun que en su momento parecen malas,_

_después serán anécdotas divertidas. _

_Para nosotras que vivimos cada día como una nueva aventura,_

_para ustedes es este fan fic.

* * *

_

**El Primer Amor no es Verdadero**

**sophie**

_Hay pruebas que pensamos insuperables,_

_Y cuando rendidas nos damos la vuelta,_

_Chocamos con algo que nos hace sonreír,_

_Y nuevamente agarramos fuerzas,_

_Para superar un amor torcido,_

_Y otra jugarreta del destino._

No lo podía creer, se sentía tan mal, pero no le importaba, ahora, conseguiría pareja, e iría a esa fiesta como una verdadera reina, con la cabeza en alto y el maquillaje perfecto para que no se notaran las lágrimas.

Helga G. Pataki suspiró profundamente delante del espejo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aceptando su derrota. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Hacía años que había perdido, pero hasta ahora lo aceptaba. Arnold no la amaba, jamás la amó, y nunca la amará. Fin del cuento. Pero lo que sí no permitiría sería que Diana se saliera con la suya, con una sonrisa perfecta y el mejor día de su vida. No, primero muerta, ahora tomaría esas dos entradas e iría demostrándole al mundo que ella podía seguir adelante sin Arnold.

"Por mi que se muera" Murmuró despechada y sin pensarlo muy bien, luego se limpió los ojos, el rimel se le corrió aun mas y odió su aspecto. Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió. Lila entró con una mueca de sincera tristeza.

"¿Cómo estás, pequeña?" Preguntó con sutileza posándole una mano en su hombro, y Helga aguantó las ganas de volverse a echar a llorar.

_¿Qué sucede?… vaya, así que no entienden nada de la historia ¿cierto? Pues bien, les daré un resumen rápido de lo que ha pasado desde que tenía nueve años._

_Como ustedes ya se sabrán de memoria, mi corazón estaba hecho por Arnold y para Arnold, y la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que sabía sobre esto, era Phoebe, mi antigua mejor amiga, con la cual, a los once años me peleé hasta morirme; no pregunten el por qué de la pelea, por que sinceramente no lo recuerdo, estoy segura de que fue una tontería, pero al fin y al cabo valió toda nuestra larga amistad. A partir de ahí todo fue diferente, ambas, llenas de orgullo y enojo nos dejamos de hablar, y yo, con el paso del tiempo comencé a platicar con la señorita perfección´, como le llamaba en ese entonces a Lila¡y que gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando nos hicimos mejores amigas! Yo no podía creerlo, mi antigua peor enemiga ahora mi mejor amiga, toda una ironía, pero fue increíble, por que con ella he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida¿y qué puedo decir? Las personas evolucionan y cambian, crecen y se adaptan, en otras ocasiones se encuentran a si mismos, y en mi caso me pasó todo eso._

_Pero un día, Phoebe se enojó mucho, creo que se sintió muy mal al ver mi nueva relación con Lila, por lo que se vengó, y me dejó increíblemente abatida. Phoebe le confesó a Arnold que mis sentimientos hacia él eran realidad. ¡Oh dolor! Que mi alma se fue al infierno y mi corazón al basurero. El rubio cabeza de balón no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra._

_Con la revoltura de sentimientos a mil por hora que me trajo la adolescencia, me deprimí en un año siete veces por la culpa de Arnold, y su nueva conquista: Diana. Niña que conocimos en segundo de secundaria, cuando aun el grupo iba unido¡pero ella llegó para arruinarlo todo!_

_Traté de saltarla y seguir como si nada, apoyando a Arnold y ayudándole en lo que podía, aun cuando era en secreto, puesto que él había agarrado una extraña repulsión hacia mí, incluso Lila me ayudó un par de veces. Pero todo se fue al caño cuando me descubrió y me pidió de la manera más atenta´ que no intentara ayudarle jamás. Tomé su palabra y no he vuelto a hacer nada por él¡ni siquiera prestarle una maldita pluma!_

_Luego, Lila y yo decidimos tener un cambio de apariencia, y nos fuimos a hacer de todo a un salón de belleza, recuerdo cuando Miriam vio las cuentas de su tarjeta, casi se muere, pero increíblemente, Bob fue a mi rescate, argumentando que había valido la pena, y desde entonces recuerda mi nombre, y ya no me llama como mi hermana. La verdad es que sí fue muy radical lo que hicimos, yo por ejemplo, me alacié el cabello y me hice dos rayos rojos sangre, de cada lado de la cabeza, una limpieza facial y un depilado permanente (que me dolió hasta la…), además del clásico y bien conocido guardarropa nuevo, adiós al rosa¡hola al rojo! _

_No me miren así, que de esencia sigo siendo la misma, cruda, fuerte y valiente, incluso un poco pesada en ocasiones, pero soy adolescente ¿no? Y creo que todas hemos experimentado por lo menos una sola vez ese detalle en nuestras vidas que te grita: "?Duérmete pequeña! Ya es hora de que descanses, dale oportunidad a aquella joven que espera ansiosa su salida al mundo" Y aquí estoy, con una sonrisa blanca y las mejillas sonrojadas, dos cejas, una falda hasta las rodillas roja y una blusa de tirantes negra, junto a unos zapatos rojos abiertos. _

_No crean que el cambio fue de la noche a la mañana, por que me llevé mi buen tiempo en esto, no por nada ya poseo quince años,… bueno, catorce y medio, pero ya se pueden contar como quince ¿no?_

_Y hablando de quince, llegamos al día de hoy, en donde estoy encerrada en el baño junto a mi mejor amiga, apretando los dientes por un sujeto que parece no saber de mi existencia desde hace años._

"No vamos, podemos rentar películas y verlas toda esa noche, o escribir poemas sin detenernos hasta caer rendidas. Divertirnos a nuestra manera, ya sabes" Decía Lila con mirada triste.

"¡No! Iré a esa maldita fiesta de quince años de Diana, me plantaré enfrente de ella con un regalo extraordinario y una sonrisa que diga no necesito tu lástima, por que YO soy independiente, y YO soy mejor que tú, y YO ya NO amo a Arnold´ y entonces agarraré del brazo a mi pareja perfecta y bailaré con él toda la noche,… después regresaremos corriendo a mi casa y lloraré toda la noche. Pero no voy a aguantar que Diana gane"

"¡Esa es mi Helga!" Exclamó más feliz Lila "Ahora que comience la operación Busco pareja perfecta para dentro de tres días, que no tenga asma, tampoco acné y mucho menos que sea un nerd´ ¿bien?"

"Por supuesto" Sonreí desmaquillándome, Lila se cruzó de brazos mirando las cuatro entradas que estaban en el lavabo.

_Aun recuerdo la desfachatez con la que me dio esos boletos…_

"_Son para únicamente dos parejas, supongo que tu amiguita y tú podrán conseguir algo decente con lo cual ir a mi fiesta" Expresó con sorna y voz aguda Diana "Ah… y para que ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes invitar a Arnold, mejor te ahorro el ridículo, y te aviso que él ya va a ir CONMIGO"_

_La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio…_

"Helga, vamos ya, llegaremos tarde a clase, y el profesor nos pondrá otro reporte"

"Claro…" Respondió soltando un suspiro y corriendo tras de ella hasta el aula once, donde la clase está a punto de comenzar. Se sentaron en sus lugares y platicaron de cualquier tema, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

"Debe de haber alguno" Repetía Lila mirando a todo el patio desde la cima del árbol en el que estaban. Helga se rió sarcásticamente, no cabía duda de que su amiga era muy ilusa. 

"Vamos Lila, olvídalo, en la escuela es imposible, tendremos que buscar en otro lugar" Sonrió preparada para bajar, la castaña la siguió de un salto y Pataki aprovechó para decirle que ya era una experta en trepar árboles, puesto que ella misma le había enseñado.

"Eso no importa ahora, el punto es encontrar alguien que necesite pareja, y quiera ir a la fiesta de Diana" Gruñó Lila caminando por entre todos, Helga se estiró perezosamente y estuvo a punto de seguirla, cuando chocó con alguien.

"¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!" Chilló la rubia mirando hacia al frente, pero recibió una oleada de humo de cigarrillo en toda la cara, luego escuchó una carcajada.

"Perdón pequeñita" Dijo una voz varonil y fuerte, ella abrió los ojos y miró a un joven como de dieciocho años, de chaqueta de mezclilla, camisa negra, y pantalones deslavados, junto a unos tenis bastante sucios. De cigarrillo casi acabado, barba incipiente, ojos azules y cabello negro. No cabía duda que era de varios grados mayores a ella.

"No me digas pequeñita, grandote, y quítate que voy a pasar"

"¡Huy! Pero que agallas tienes" Se burló él tomando otra bocanada de cigarrillo "Ninguna se me pone así, seguramente no sabes ni con quién estás"

"La verdad… no me interesa" Respingó ella pasándolo de largo, e iba a seguir de no ser por que lo escuchó nuevamente.

"¡Hey, Helga!" Gritó su nombre y ella se giró asombrada de que supiera como se llamaba "No le digas a nadie, pero te ves más hermosa enojada, pequeñita" Y con una sonrisa tiró la coletilla y la pisó. Ella no lo podía creer, y aun más enojada chilló.

"¡NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑITA!" Cuando dijo eso se le volvió a acercar, él levantó una ceja.

"Pero si mírate, eres una pequeñita" Le sonrió posando su mano en la cabeza de ella, por supuesto que para él, Helga era pequeña, puesto que fácilmente le podía sacar dos cabezas de alto.

"No sé ni tu nombre y ya me juzgaste solo por que tú eres enorme"

"Bueno, pues mi nombre es Daniel, y por ahí me enteré que aun no tienes pareja para la fiesta de la tal Diana"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Bueno, la noticia de la fiesta llegó hasta mis compañeros"

"¡Me refería a lo de que no tenía pareja!"

"Oh… eso es información confidencial" Se rió y se le acercó al rostro "¿Qué dices, vas conmigo?"

_¡Despiértenme o díganme que esto NO es un sueño!… ¿Qué hago? Este tipo lo acabo de conocer, además quién sabe cómo rayos consiguió mi nombre y que buscaba pareja, sin mencionar que es mucho mayor que yo, fuma y se ve como un vándalo sexy de película de acción… demasiado tentador, pero no era mi idea de pareja perfecta, me lo imaginaba más dulce, más tierno, lindo y amable,… éste en cambio es un cínico._

"¿Te está molestando?" Se escuchó una voz grave y fría, Helga volteó y casi se le va la mandíbula al piso. Era Arnold y sus amigos más cercanos (léase: Gerald y Phoebe). Pero él, a consideración de Helga se veía como un ángel, con el cabello peinado para atrás, sin su gorrita, de pantalones blancos como su camisa y sus zapatos, la mirada severa y el gesto de curiosidad. Phoebe atrás, tenía puesto un vestido azul turquesa estilo japonés hasta las rodillas, traía el pelo largo y suelto, más sus gafas pequeñas, y Gerald vestía idéntico a Arnold solo que de negro, con el cabello corto.

_¿Por qué me hace esto? Mas de un año sin hablarnos, y de pronto se me acerca a defenderme´, no sé por que pero siento una ira dentro de mí, y una vocecita en mi cabeza grita¡Mándalo al diablo!_

"Sí, no te molestes" Respondió la rubia cortante, Daniel sonrió

"¿Entonces sí vienes conmigo?"

"Claro que sí" Afirmó con una sonrisa, y sacando un bolígrafo negro tomó la mano de Daniel apuntando algo "Mi dirección, si me haces esperar te voy a mandar al demonio"

"No te haré esperar, pequeñita, lo prometo"

"Bien,… y ya no me digas pequeñita" Gruñó guardando el bolígrafo "Hasta mañana entonces" Sonrió y se alejó lentamente, pasando junto a Arnold que siguió sin moverse, y Helga mientras, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y estaba a punto de comenzar a brincar, pero prefirió guardar la compostura y no verse como una desesperada que obtiene su primera cita… aun que fuera verdad.

* * *

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Arnold no sean muy crueles ¿si? **

**Solo hago una pequeña aclaración, no prometo que esto sea un ArnoldxHelga, aun que pasaran por varias cosas juntos, no sé cuál será el final, pero la historia está basada en la realidad, y tal vez no haya un "…y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin." Por que todo puede pasar, tampoco estoy diciendo que será una novela dramática sino solo algo en lo que trato de retratar lo que comúnmente pasa cuando crecemos y dejamos atrás a la niña que llevábamos dentro.**

**Eso sí, recuerden… ¡Reviews para continuar!**


	2. Chap 2

**2° Chap. La Fiesta**

**sophie

* * *

**

_Los años no se pueden borrar con una goma mágica,_

_Siempre hay recuerdos, personas o sentimientos,_

_Que se te clavan en el corazón,_

_Y que sin importar cómo o cuándo,_

_Llega un momento en que uno tiene que enfrentarlos._

Helga se recostó suavemente sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada con fuerza soñando que era el hombre de sus sueños, el que la mantenía entre sus brazos firmemente protegida y que cuando llegara la mañana siguiente no la dejaría salir de la cama, para que se quedara con él.

"Ilusa" Murmuró sonriendo soñadoramente, luego giró su rostro hasta ver, encima de una silla, un vestido bastante fino largo de magas largas que comenzaba debajo de los hombros, era hermoso, sin duda alguna, el único problema era que… "¡Es rosa!" Gruñó poniendo su rostro en la almohada.

_¿No es ilógico? Es que… ¿Hasta cuando los padres verán que YA creciste¡Ya no eres su niñita! No más, por todos los santos, tengo quince años (bueno… catorce y medio) y el Gran Bob me compra esa ridiculez, no puedo creerlo¿Qué no me ve todos los días vestida de rojo? Mátenme antes de que Daniel me vea con eso puesto, se va a echar a reír… y luego se burlará… y eso no será gracioso. Y lo peor… con los rayos que traigo en el cabello no le van a combinar absolutamente nada¿y los zapatos? Miriam dijo que mañana iríamos por ellos, pero… ¿A qué hora? Digo, llegaría de la escuela para dedicarme exclusivamente a arreglarme, no tengo tiempo para visitar tres mil tiendas, además de que Miriam se tarda horas en el almacén. No por favor, mátenme ahora._

"Helga, tienes llamada" Entró su madre con el teléfono en la mano, la joven estiró el brazo y lo tomó, esperando a que la visitante se fuera "No tardes, la cena ya casi llega"

"Claro Miriam" Dijo con fastidio al ver el mal intento de madre preocupada por que su hija tuviera sus tres comidas al día. Basura. "¿Hola?"

¡Hey, Helga!-

"Lila ¿Qué sucede?"

Ya conseguí pareja,… solo que necesito que guardes algo en secreto-

"¿Qué?"

Ya no había chicos disponibles, así que me rendí y le llamé a uno de mis primos, ya sabes, del que te platiqué el otro día-

"¿Vas a ir con él?"

Sí, pero no le digas a nadie, no quiero que sepan que es mi familiar y que no pude conseguir a nadie, todos se burlarían-

"Cuenta conmigo. ¡Ah!… oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

Claro-

"¿Recuerdas esos zapatos rosas de tacón que no usas por que son muy altos?"

Cómo olvidarlos, jamás me los voy a poner, es imposible caminar con ellos, y bailar ni se diga, no conozco a ninguna idiota que usaría esas cosas sin saber andar en tacones-

"No digas eso, por que tu mejor amiga es esa idiota. Los necesito para el vestido que compró Bob, sino estaré acabada"

Te los presto, no hay problema. Oye, mañana nos arreglamos en tu casa ¿si? Es que ya conoces a papá y su clásico Pero mírate nada más, ya eres toda una damita, vamos, antes de que te vayas déjame tomarte unas poquitas fotos´ Y luego saca su rollo de cuarenta y tres exposiciones y se me haría tarde, además de tener que posar para todo eso y…-

"No te preocupes, aquí nos arreglamos"

Perfecto, entonces hasta mañana, por que ya tengo que colgar-

"Claro, nos vemos, bye" Colgó y se levantó suspirando, el primer problema de la lista estaba resuelto, ahora era su cabello el problema. Se miró al espejo y maldijo para si misma, no tenía idea de qué hacer con eso.

"¡Helga ya ven!" Chilló su madre desde la cocina, ella giró los ojos desesperada y bajó de tres zancadas las escaleras.

"¡Ya voy Miriam! En esta casa nada se puede, no me tardé nada en el teléfono y te pones a gritar como loca"

"No estoy gritando como loca, pero si no te llamo así nunca me harías caso"

"Lo que pasa es que tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer que venir a cenar comida china instantánea"

"Pues si no te gusta prepara tú algo"

"¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo voy a hacer, o por lo menos lo intentaré, no como tú que apuesto ni siquiera haz usado el sartén que te regaló la abuela cuando te casaste con Bob"

"No me hables en ese tono jovencita"

"¡Tú empezaste!" Gritó jalando la silla y sentándose estruendosamente, su madre iba a comenzar a regañarla cuando entro Bob hablando de localizadores.

"¿Lo pueden creer? Mañana van a venir unos ejecutivos muy importantes a cenar, así que pide comida francesa Miriam, quiero que sea perfecto.

_¡Deagh! Que bueno que yo no voy a estar presente ese día por que sinceramente detesto esas cenas, son aburridísimas._

"Y te necesito aquí jovencita, para eso es el vestido, quiero que des una buena impresión"

"�¿Qué!" Chilló Helga parándose "¡Mañana tengo una fiesta, Bob, no puedo estar para tu ridícula cena!"

"Pues no vayas a la fiesta, te quedarás aquí y punto final" Sentenció metiéndose un gran bocado, y Helga no lo podía creer. Frustrada y furiosa se levantó y subió a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo.

* * *

"�¿Qué!" Exclamó Lila al escuchar la noticia, Helga hizo una seña para que guardara compostura o sino la mitad del salón se enteraría.

"Escucha, ya tengo un plan, verás, Bob nunca se da cuenta si verdaderamente estoy presente, solo tengo que saludar a los ejecutivos y nos largamos a la fiesta"

"¿Piensas escaparte?"

"No uses esa palabra, suena muy fuerte, solo es… ayudar al prójimo"

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, tú quieres que vaya y yo lo voy a cumplir, pero Bob quiere que esté ahí, y también lo voy a cumplir ¿lo ves¡Asunto solucionado!"

_No podía creer mi maravilloso plan sin falla, todo estaba calculado, me arreglaría para la dichosa cena de Bob, pero al mismo tiempo para la fiesta, y luego Daniel me regresaría a mi casa antes de que Miriam se diera cuenta, entonces me saldré con la mía y nada malo sucederá…_

"Oh no" Susurró de pronto Lila "Creo que Phoebe escuchó" Señaló y Helga miró junto a ellas, la oriental tenía un libro abierto en sus manos, pero las miraba fijamente, la rubia no tomó importancia, ya que, después de todo¿ella en qué rayos podría influir en su plan?

Desesperada tamborileó con sus dedos la mesa, mirando a los ejecutivos y a sus padres hablando lánguidamente sobre la pésima campaña publicitaria del mercado contrario de localizadores, luego su mirada se posó en el reloj cucú que marcaba las nueve cuarenta y cinco justamente. Le hizo una seña a Lila, que la había acompañado, y con todo el cuidado del mundo se levantaron subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Helga entró a su habitación, cerrándola con seguro y abrió la ventana donde buscó su carruaje añorado donde Daniel debía estar esperando. De pronto escuchó un estruendoso motor y un silbido, volteó a ver una motocicleta negra. Era su pareja.

"Bueno, no es una limusina pero es mucho mejor" Sonrió Lila mirando el flameante vehículo, la rubia asintió y alzó la pierna para cruzar la ventana, levantándose el vestido. La castaña le tomó la mano "Cuidado, recuerda los tacones que…"

"�¡AHHH!" Gritó Helga cayendo estrepitosamente por las escaleras de incendios, cosa que le recordó cuando iba a visitar a Arnold a su cuarto a escondidas. Divertida se paró sintiéndose doce centímetros más alta, obra de los tacones rosas de su amiga.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Lila preocupada, Helga alzó el dedo pulgar "Bien, yo esperaré a _ya sabes quién_ y te alcanzaré"

"Sí, hasta luego" Y despidiéndose se acercó a Daniel que la miró de arriba abajo, y pasándole un casco le besó la mejilla.

"Te viene bien el rosa, pequeñita, ahora ponte el casco y procura no despeinarte" Señaló y la rubia le tomó la palabra, por que después de tres horas seguidas había conseguido levantarse el cabello de tal manera que cubría los rayos rojos. Luego se remangó el vestido se montó a la moto, delante de él, y de inmediato metió a fondo, acelerando lo más que podía y yendo en dirección al salón de la famosísima fiesta de Diana.

* * *

Al entrar al salón fue completamente distinto a lo que se esperaba Helga. Para empezar las luces neón estaban durísimas, y un olor a cigarrillo estaba impregnado en todo el aire, con una mezcla a alcohol que casi la hace toser. Sin embargo guardó toda compostura al ver que Daniel no se había inmutado por eso, seguramente ya acostumbrado a esa clase de lugares. Caminaron adentrándose a la marea de adolescentes que bailaban o platicaban parados, hasta llegar a una de las mesas principales, donde estaba Diana, Helga se abrazó más de Daniel y usó su sonrisa mas descarada.

"¡Vamos a saludar a un amigo!" Gritó el de ojos azules para que la escuchara, y la jaló suavemente, ella asintió pero se horrorizó al ver que se dirigía directo hacia Arnold.

_No, no puede ser, es imposible, díganme que ellos NO se conocen, y si se conocen por favor tierra, trágame._

"Arnold¿Cómo haz estado?" Saludó Daniel dándole un golpe en la espalda al rubio que sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, Diana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la acompañante de ese joven que desconocía.

"Daniel, gusto en verte¿Con quién vienes?" Preguntó Arnold devolviendo el golpe, cosa que a Helga se le hizo de lo más estúpido ¿Por qué lo hombres se saludaban a golpes?

"Oh, con Helga" La señaló y Arnold que bebía en ese momento una piña colada, casi se ahoga ahí mismo, mirando a Pataki impresionado "Helga te presento a Arnold, Arnold ella es…"

"Ya nos conocemos, Daniel" Sonrió superficialmente Helga tomando la mano de Arnold y estrechándola "Pero solo de lejos" Aseguró con mirada fría.

"Y yo soy Diana" Se presentó enojada por la falta del rubio a no presentarla "Gusto en conocerte Daniel" Sonrió besándole la mejilla, el chico sonrió también. Arnold entonces tomó a Daniel por el hombro y le pidió hablar a solas, entonces Helga y Diana se quedaron solas.

"¿Y tu amiguita… Lulú?"

"Es LILA, y ya viene para acá" Gruñó mirando como sus acompañantes parecían discutir entre murmullos algo importante. Diana también lo notó y se mostró incómoda, en cuanto Arnold regresó quiso hablarle pero él se dirigió a Helga que lo miró extrañada.

"Ven" Tomó su brazo y la jaló, Daniel se mostró claramente enojado pero no dijo nada, y Helga quería morirse en ese momento, mirándolo como si estuviera loco se frenó y se soltó de él

"¿Qué?"

"Helga aléjate de Daniel, es un mal sujeto, es mi amigo y todo, pero con las que sale, bueno, con ellas solo sale por una razón, y no creo que te agrade, por favor, solo te va a usar, aléjate de él" Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. Justo en ese momento, el tiempo se paralizó.

_�¿Cómo demonios se atreve a decirme eso! Cuatro años sin hablarnos y de pronto, cuando AL FIN puedo salir con alguien, me dice que solo me quiere usar y que además me aleje de él¿Quién diablos se cree? Se nota que sigue creyéndose un ángel guardián que necesita hacer su buena obra del día, pero NO, NO CONMIGO,… no con la Helga G. Pataki que dejó con el corazón hecho añicos y el mundo vacío. No lo iba a permitir._

"¡Arnold!" Gritó la rubia tomándolo del brazo y girándolo bruscamente "No te metas en MI vida, te lo advierto, así como tú me pediste de la manera más atenta´, que no me metiera en tu vida, yo también te lo pido. Y una cosa más, si me vuelves a tocar te voy a matar" Amenazó dando un paso hacia el frente con la mayor brusquedad posible, y el pie se le dobló, por el gran tacón que traía, Arnoldo alcanzó a agarrarla para que no se cayera y Helga enfureció más "¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME VOLVIERAS A TOCAR!" Chilló aventándolo, Arnold la miró con cierto dolor.

"No me trates así, Helga"

"¿Cómo quieres que te trate? Después de que haz hecho con tu vida mil cosas y entre ellas estuvo el ignorarme y desaparecerme de tu sensor, solo por que te enteraste de que me gustabas, así que te repito ¿Cómo diablos quieres que te trate?"

"Yo tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero tú no me lo puedes hacer a mí"

"¡Claro que sí¿O qué? Ahora resulta que tú conmigo puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana ¿no? Pero yo no puedo ni siquiera defenderme de tus malos tratos, pues déjame te dejo algo en claro, Arnold, aun que me gustaras por tanto tiempo, eso no te da derecho a que sea tu esclava" Esta vez salió corriendo de ahí, buscando desesperada a Daniel para que la llevara a casa, además de que no sabía por qué Lila no llegaba, y de pronto miró a su pareja, besando a Diana con la mayor desfachatez del mundo. Destrozada salió de ahí, pensando en todo y con un torbellino de ideas, llorando tan fuerte que incluso había dejado de oír la música, y al salir se apoyó en la pared para tratar de calmarse pero nada funcionaba. Lo peor es que estaba sola, sin dinero, en un lugar que no conocía a la una de la mañana, y con el pendiente de que en su casa ni siquiera sabían que no estaban.

Le podía pasar cualquier cosa, podrían venir y violarla, o matarla en un intento de robo, podría perderse, o cualquier otra cosa, estaba a merced de todo. ¿En que había estado pensando? Había cometido una idiotez y su única amiga quién sabe donde estaría.

"¿Te llevo?" Preguntó una vocecita nerviosa. Helga alzó la mirada, increíblemente era Phoebe, que parecía tímida y traía unas llaves en la mano. La rubia no lo podía creer, y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando con fuerza, era una verdadera idiota "Vamos Helga" Sonrió la oriental conduciéndola hasta una camioneta plateada en la que ambas se subieron y arrancando se dirigieron hacia la casa de la rubia.

"Gracias" Susurró Helga cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Phoebe asintió.

"Mis papás me regalaron el coche hace dos meses, por ganar el premio de matemáticas"

"Sí, te fui a ver en el auditorio, estuviste fantástica"

"Gracias… la verdad es que ni siquiera Gerald fue a verme, dijo que era muy aburrido"

"Es un tonto"

"A veces" Sonrió Phoebe sonrojada y estacionándose enfrente de la casa de Helga

"Otra vez,… gracias, no te lo voy a poder pagar"

"Esta bien, descansa" Sugirió su antigua amiga con una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo, ella contestó igual y se bajó del coche, mirándola irse por la oscura calle. Miró su casa, con las luces de la sala aun prendidas, seguramente la cena aun seguía, pero no tenía ganas de subirse por las escaleras de incendios y decidió correr el riesgo de pasar por la entrada principal. Se quitó los tacones y cojeando caminó y entró a su cálida casa. Al cerrar la puerta sus dos padres se le abalanzaron con un interrogatorio enorme, y atrás de ellos estaba Lila con la cabeza gacha. La habían descubierto. Pero no le importó, en ese momento solo se abrazó de su mamá y lloró por Daniel, por Arnold, por Phoebe… y por ella misma.

* * *

**Notas:**

**¡Ya volví! Ah… ni que me hubiera tardado tanto ¿ne¡No puedo creer que de verdad les haya parecido tan bueno el fic! Me hacen verdaderamente feliz!**

**Y bueno, en el capítulo de hoy, nos encontramos con un Arnold mucho más cuidadoso con Helga, pero aun manteniendo la distancia ¿Por qué ser�?... ¡y luego Phoebe! Que aun peleadas ayuda a su amiga, sin embargo pasó un mal momento con Daniel, (chicas que adoran a Daniel no me maten que verán en el siguiente capítulo todo) Y bueno, no digo más, mejor respondo reviews ¿sale?**

**sorita-DG1:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, me animó mucho, y bueno ¿qué puedo decir? He leído muchos libros, desde psicológicos hasta humorísticos y dramáticos sobre adolescente, y en todos siempre me he divertido o dado cuenta de muchas cosas, es por eso que hice este fic, y escogí a Hey Arnold, por que la serie amerita una "continuación" de todos los personajes ¿no¡Mil gracias! Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y ojalá pueda saber de ti más adelante ¿si?

**Natty:** Hola! Gracias por dejarme un review tan lindo, no sabes cuanto me alegra que les haya gustado tanto, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en publicar pronto, y ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, no en todos sufrirá la pobre de Helga, pasará muy buenos momentos en el próximo capítulo, y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero verte próximamente¡suerte!

**cheesefair:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo¡el primer amor JAMAS se olvida!… aun que a veces es preferible olvidarlo xD, pero no se le puede hacer nada, muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando, sugerencias o reclamos son bienvenidas y nuevamente gracias por el tiempo de leerme :)

**Karin: **Hola, he tratado de actualizar lo más rápido posible, lo juro, y me encanta que te hayas fijado en el detalle de que Helga sigue siendo casi la misma, por que yo jamás la pondría al estilo Lila cuando creciera, me odiaría, si eso es exactamente lo que me gusta de Helga, su carácter. Me da gusto de que de alguna manera te dientas comunicada con lo que le está pasando a Helga, espero te vaya muy bien, te deseo muchísima suerte, y ojalá te guste aún mi fic :)

**DARK HELGA: **Gracias por tu tiempo de leerme y dejarme un review, no creo que mi fic se un "éxito" pero me siento feliz de ver que a muchas sí le gusto y bueno, continué lo más rápido que pude, así que espero te siga gustando :D

**kikyo-lyn:** Que bueno que te guste mucho, mil gracias por tu tiempo y el review, espero siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias!

**Alma del ALma:** ¡Sí! Estoy por completo en de acuerdo contigo, me fascina el ArnoldxHelga pero luego si llega a…, ejem, bueno, además me gustó mucho lo que dijiste, nunca hay que olvidar a nuestra niña interior, por que esa es la que nos da los momentos más divertidos y graciosos de nuestras vidas. Pondré todas las etapas que pasará Helga de la mejor manera posible, y algunas influirán y otras no tanto, pero al fin y al cabo, todo eso forjará lo que realmente será Helga de grande. En este capítulo Arnold demuestra de una manera un tanto "posesiva" que sigue importándole Helga, pero su actitud es muy rara, después se verá por qué xD, por ahora solo espero que te guste y que de verdad tengas un lindo día :), gracias por tu tiempo

**Rosy:** Hola, pues ya veremos si se queda con Arnold o no (cosa que dudo mucho) pero aun así ojalá te siga pareciendo entretenido y mil gracias por ser la primera que me dejó un review, lo aprecio mucho :D


	3. Chap 3

**3° Chap. Helga v/s Arnold: Cambio de Sentimientos**

**sophie**

_**Dedicado a allega (Allega) por sus dulces palabras y grandes apoyos, gracias

* * *

**_

_Dicen que del Odio al Amor existe un paso,_

_¿Pero del Amor al Odio cuántos pasos hay?_

_Muchos dirían que solo uno,_

_Yo diría que ninguno,_

_Por que no eres tú la que avanzas ese paso,_

_Es ese alguien "especial" quien te lo hace dar._

Helga entró corriendo a la escuela mientras se terminaba de amarrar el cabello, odiaba el invierno por la simple razón de que siempre se le hacía tarde. La razón: no tenía idea, Lila decía que era por que era alérgica a la nieve, pero solo se burlaba de ella. Llevaba puesto unos guantes rojos, una gabardina negra gruesa, y unas botas de pana negras también.

Pasó al salón y miró como todos alegres y con las mejillas rojas por el frío, platicaban animadamente sobre la grandiosa fiesta de Diana. Tuvo ganas de vomitar y se fue directo a su lugar, se sentó dejando su morral a un lado, mirando por la ventana apreció las calles y la cancha de baloncesto completamente cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve. Luego miró mas a la izquierda, Arnold entraba corriendo como ella hacía unos momentos, también se le había hecho tarde, traía un suéter verde oscuro y unos pantalones blancos de pana, junto con unas botas cafés como su cinturón. Todo un rompecorazones.

"Que se caiga en el siguiente charco" Murmuró Helga mirándolo asesinamente, casualmente el rubio levantó los ojos en ese momento y se le quedó viendo, justo para resbalarse y caerse en el charco que había dicho Helga, misma que no pudo aguantar una enorme carcajada.

"Que bueno que estás contenta" Dijo una voz atrás de ella, volteó y miró a su mejor amiga. "No te quise llamar el fin de semana, por que me imaginé que estabas castigada"

"Y lo estoy, me castigaron el teléfono y la computadora, no me quitaron las salidas por que saben que no soy de fiestas, pero si me prohibieron cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y abrir la ventana"

"Que horror, lo siento" Lamentó la castaña sentándose junto a ella "Pero me descubrieron tus papás justo antes de saltar la ventana"

"¡Bah! Solo fue para aparentar que se preocupaban por mí, te apuesto que ahora ni siquiera se han de acordar de mis castigos"

"Oh veo que tus padres no cambian"

"Eso me da igual sinceramente, ellos no me interesan, ni siquiera me duele"

"¿En verdad?"

"No" Negó con una blanca sonrisa, Lila abrió la boca para decir algo mas, pero el profesor entró pidiendo silencio y cerrando la puerta, Helga notó que Arnold aún no había llegado y sonrió más.

"Saquen pluma y hoja, examen sorpresa, veinte preguntas, treinta segundos para responder cada una, si los encuentro copiando les mandaré reporte a expediente, y si sacan mas de ocho tendrán un punto extra en el bimestre" Ordenó de carrerilla el profesor de matemáticas, Helga puso cara de fastidio y sacó la hoja y la pluma, entonces alguien tocó la puerta y entró Arnold.

"¿Puedo pasar, profesor?" Venía con el cabello despeinado y mojado del suéter.

"¿Sabe la hora que es¡Llega cinco minutos tarde! Estoy a punto de dar un examen y usted llega pidiendo semejante tontería. Arnold, sino me equivoco el bimestre pasado sacaste seis punto tres en mi materia ¿no?" El rubio asintió y Pataki disfrutaba cada palabra "Eres pésimo en matemáticas y te das el lujo de llagar tarde, no señor, no lo dejaré entrar"

"Pero profesor, esta será la última vez, lo juro" Rogó juntando ambas manos, Helga soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

"Muy bien, muy bien, pero solo con una condición"

"¡Lo que sea!" Helga pensó en que tal vez lo castigaría o lo torturaría después de clases dándole horas extras de matemáticas, todo se lo merecía, por ella que lo tirara de la ventana, preferentemente la que estaba junto a ella, para ver su impacto desde primera fila.

"Tendrás un tutor extraescolar de matemáticas…"

_¡Oh, sí! Vamos Arnold, sufre, sufre, adoro ver ese terror que se dibuja por todo tu rostro, delineando dulcemente cada milímetro de tus labios y de tus ojos._

"…y será la señorita Pataki la que te impartirá las clases, cuatro a la semana"

Esta vez hubo dos caras de terror en el salón¿es necesario especificar de quiénes?

* * *

Azotó la puerta de su casa anunciando un feroz "ya llegué" y subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, al llegar a su cuarto tiró el morral de su cuadernos a un lado y su chaqueta a otro lado, luego notó algo diferente,… había una maleta ROSA encima de su cama.

Su mente se agilizó, pensando en todas las cosas que podían significar una maleta ROSA en su cama. Sudó frío al llegar a una conclusión. Olga regresó de África.

"¡Hermanita be…!"

"¡NO lo digas!" Chilló Helga interrumpiendo a su hermana, tomándola por las mejillas con sus manos y jalándola hasta estar milímetros separadas "NO digas BEBÉ, por que yo ya NO SOY UNA BEBÉ"

"Ay Helga, pero sí sigues siendo un _poquito_ brusca" Se separó Olga agitando su largo cabello, Helga se cruzó de brazos y señaló la maleta rosa "Oh sí¿recuerdas el cuarto donde antes me quedaba? Bueno, papito tiene lleno de cajas de localizadores"

"¡Puff! Me sorprende, por que según recuerdo, tus cosas, tus trofeos y tu cuarto estaban intactos, guardados como museos de la niña más perfecta que alguna vez haya pisado el mundo"

"Que exagerada" Murmuró con ojos cristalinos y un poco rojos "Yo sé que para papi siempre seré la triunfadora Olga pero,… BUAAAAA" Se lanzó a la cama de su hermana en un mar de lágrimas, Helga se acercó un poco.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó más dura de lo que realmente quería hacerlo.

"Es que yo, snif, snif, perdí todo, snif, snif, todo, snif¡TODO!" Gritó azotando los puños, Helga le pasó un pañuelo tan rápido como se dio cuenta que su colcha podía ser manchada del delineador de su hermana, Olga tomó el pañuelo y se limpió la nariz ruidosamente.

"¿Cómo que todo?" Preguntó sin entender y sentándose junto a ella. Recordaba que hacía cuatro años, la única carta que habían recibido de Olga era una anunciando que estaba ayudando a niños anémicos en el sur de África, junto a su mejor amiga, Lorery, según decía, era una genio también.

"Lorery y yo juntamos todos nuestros ahorros y pagos para abrir una clínica de ayuda para los niños de África, Lorery me dijo que ella conocía a alguien que nos podía ayudar a construir rápido y más barato, que le diera todo el dinero, y yo BUAAAAA"

Helga frunció el ceño, no necesitaba saber el resto de la historia, era lógico que esa idiota había estafado a la ilusa de su hermana, y tuvo ganas de asesinar a Lorery, seguramente Olga ya no tenía ni para comer, y su única salida había sido regresar. Entonces entendió lo difícil que debió ser, que siempre llegando a casa como una triunfadora con un premio por ayuda a la humanidad, esta vez, regresar como una perdedora, sin dinero y abandonando a más de mil niños que tenían esperanzas en poder comer gracias a ella.

"Olga lo siento, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer…"

"No, olvídalo, esto es una lección, no siempre se gana en la vida ¿sabes?" Sonrió tristemente y ambas escucharon el timbre, la cara de Helga se horrorizó.

"Arnold, iba a venir para lo de matemáticas"

"¿Arnold? Ese niño es el de cabeza de balón ¿no?" Dijo Olga secándose las lágrimas, Helga asintió bajando rápidamente las escaleras, al abrirlas puso su mejor cara de: Que quede claro que NO lo hago por placer.

Pero su mueca se deshizo al ver a Daniel sonriéndole con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

"Hola ¿podemos hablar?" Preguntó al ver que ella no reaccionaba, Helga asintió aun sin moverse, y Daniel, tomándole las manos colocó el ramo "Son para ti" Helga nuevamente solo pudo asentir, y cuando reaccionó abrió más la puerta para dejar el ramo en la mesilla que había en el recibidor.

"¡Voy a salir, no tardo!" Anunció tomando el abrigo rosa que había colgado, suponiendo que era de Olga, y cerrando la puerta y caminando junto a Daniel por la calle.

"Eh… me enteré que ya te dijeron sobre mi _reputación_ ¿verdad?" Comentó con cierto nerviosismo, ella bajó el rostro "Lo tomaré como un sí. Verás, debo reconfesarte que yo sí era un… mujeriego" Carraspeó un poco y Helga se llevó las manos la boca para tratar de darles calor con su aliento "Pero es diferente ahora, por que, contigo me siento… raro"

"¿Raro?" Preguntó ella sin entender

"Sí, quiero decir, jamás me había sentido así, con todas es una obsesión para ver hasta donde podía llegar con ellas, pero contigo es una obsesión de hasta dónde querrás tu llegar, y hago mi mayor esfuerzo, en tratar de no ser contigo como he sido con el resto, tratar de llevar las cosas con tranquilidad, pero ahora que sabes cómo soy verdaderamente, no sé… no sé si…"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No sé si pensabas que nunca me iba a enterar, pero si nuestra relación hubiera avanzado más¿Cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado?" Preguntó deteniéndose en el muelle, mirando el atardecer, Daniel soltó un suspiró y la tomó del brazo.

"Eres muy especial Helga, perdóname por lo que he sido, y por que mi manera de ser sea tan… cínica para que si estoy contigo y pase una joven hermosa la voltee a ver. Perdóname por que cuando vea a una de mis exnovias me ponga a criticarla. Perdóname por cuando esté viendo un partido, si me llamas no te responda. Perdóname por golpear a todo aquel sujeto que te mire de pies a cabeza. Perdóname por no poder frenar lo que soy y los impulsos que tienen mi corazón" La agarró de la cintura y la besó.

Helga se paralizó, ella no lo esperaba. Y cerró los ojos, como por arte de magia su mente dibujó esa escena, ambos a la orilla del muelle, con el sol sumergiéndose en el agua lentamente, dándole un color rojizo al cielo a al mar, pero sin logar borrar los charcos de nieve que había aún al rededor. Las gaviotas cantando y volando por encima de ellos, cortando el aire. Él tomándola por el cuello y la cintura, ella como una tabla recibiendo el aroma a tierra, menta y fresno que despedía el cuerpo de Daniel, olvidando por completo el frío que envolvía el lugar. El primer beso que le daban.

"Perdóname por eso" Susurró el mirándola a los ojos, Helga sonrió y negó lentamente, tomándolo nuevamente y besándolo otra vez.

* * *

Entró a su casa con una sonrisa estúpida. Caminó dando pequeños saltitos hasta la cocina, yendo directo al refrigerador lo abrió y sacó una botellita de cristal, llena de jugo de naranja, la abrió cerrando los ojos, aun con el corazón desbocado. Al terminarse el líquido se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró. Abrió los ojos mirando la mesa de la cocina, había alguien sentado ahí, se le hacía conocido¿quién era?...

"¡Arnold!" Gritó bajando de su nube y mirándolo atónita "Oh diablos, olvidé por completo la clase de matemáticas"

"Sí, lo noté" Gruñó el rubio "Pero eso no es realmente importante, me puedes explicar¿Qué es esto?" Interrogó mostrándole una nota que parecía algo arrugada. Helga la tomó y la leyó con cuidado.

_Dulce Helga:_

_Gracias por perdonarme mis tonterías._

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

_Atte.: Daniel._

"¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"Venía con las rosas" Señaló el rubio el otro lado de la mesa, donde el ramo estaba botado. Helga lo tomó con cariño.

_¿Cómo sabía que lo iba a perdonar? Puff, se ve que realmente tiene experiencia con las mujeres, lástima por ellas por que ahora solo es MI mujeriego…, de acuerdo, eso no sonó tan bien como lo pensé, seré mejor decir que ahora es solo MIO._

"¡Helga!" Gritó Arnold sacándola de su trance "¿Me puedes explicar lo que significa?"

"¿QUÉ?" Exclamó Helga "¿Por qué rayos debería explicarte?"

"¡Pues por que merezco una explicación!" Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la rubia apretó los puños.

"OLVÍDALO, ARNOLD¿ACASO EN TU ENORME CABEZA NO ENTRA QUE YO NO SOY NADA TUYO? NO TE DEBO EXPLICACIONES, Y NADA TE DA DERECHO A EXIGÍRMELAS, EL HECHO DE QUE ME HAYAS TENIDO A TUS PIES ONCE AÑOS, NO TE DA NINGÚN MOTIVO PARA TRATARME DE ESTA MANERA" Chilló aventándole las rosas, Arnold se paró.

"TE ADVERTÍ QUE DANIEL ERA MUY PELIGROSO"

"PUES MUY MI PROBLEMA¿O QUÉ? DIME ¿RESULTA AHORA QUE TE IMPORTO MUCHO? PUES QUE PENA, POR QUE AHORA YA NO ME GUSTAS, YA NO ME MUERO POR TI Y YA NO TE QUIERO"

"ESO ES MENTIRA Y LO SABES"

"NO, NO ES MENTIRA. Y SI LO FUERA NO TE DEBERÍA DE IMPORTAR, POR QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTO NADA"

"SÍ ME IMPORTAS PERO TÚ…"

"¿YO QUÉ?"

"Nada" Negó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

"Olvídalo, no te vas a ir, no seas cobarde" Lo alcanzó Helga jalándolo del brazo "Escúchame muy bien Arnold, y que esta vez sí te quede bien claro: ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERME ENAMORADO DE TI. ME ODIO A MI MISMA POR ESO, POR QUE ESO TE HIZO SENTIRTE MUY HOMBRE ¿NO? LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA TRATARME COMO CUALQUIER COSA, PERO DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE A HELGA G. PATAKI NADIE LA PISOTEA, mucho menos un niñito idiota con el ego subido por que cada vez que voltea una niña se sonroja. Pero a mí ya no me pases lista en tu club de fans, Arnold, te quedaste sin Helga en el primer momento en que no me miraste a los ojos para POR LO MENOS ver si era verdad que me gustabas. Pero NO, TE LARGASTE SIN DARME TIEMPO PARA UNA MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN" Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, Arnold giró el rostro.

"Yo…"

"¡CÁLLATE! NO TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA HABLAR" Atajó Helga "TÚ Y TU MALDITO EGO YA HAN ESTADO MUCHO TIEMPO CON LA CABEZA EN ALTO, SOLO POR HABER DESTROZADO A UNA NIÑA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE BUSCABA ERA UN POCO DE CARIÑO POR QUE POR OTRO LADO NO RECIBÍA, Y TÚ DESTROZASTE NO SOLO SU CORAZÓN, SINO TAMBIÉN SUS SUEÑOS Y SUS ESPERANZAS, pues bien, Arnold, felicidades, mírame bien y sonríe, que por ti estoy donde estoy ahora, luciendo lo suficientemente hermosa como para que un niño se me acerque regalándome rosas¿y sabes a quién se lo debo? A TI" Sollozó empujándolo por el pasillo que daba hacia la puerta de salida. "Todo, cada movimiento, cada reacción, cada paso, todo te lo debo a ti y a tu maldita falta de tacto, muchos en la escuela dicen que eres un ángel, pues yo digo lo contrario, eres un demonio disfrazado, esperando el momento justo para atacar, esperando diez largos años de trabajar en alguien para que centrase su atención, su corazón y su vida en ti, y luego DESHACERLO CON CINCO MISERABLES PALABRAS QUE AHORA YO TE REPITO: NO-ME-VUELVAS-A-HABLAR"

Y abriendo la puerta lo empujó fuera cerrándola con fuerza. Dándose la vuelta con el pecho roto y la sensación de alivio en su cuerpo, lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, luego miró las escaleras, su _adorable_ familia había observado todo, y ninguno se movía. Pasó con la cabeza en alto junto a ellos y entró en su habitación, agarrando una caja y metiendo miles de libros rosas a ella, luego tirándola por la ventana. Uno de ellos se abrió, dejando ver unas cuantas palabras…

…_que quede aquí impreso que mi amor por ti es eterno, Arnold.

* * *

_

Entró corriendo a la escuela mientras se terminaba de amarrar el cabello, odiaba el invierno, siempre se le hacía tarde. Pasó junto a Phoebe, ambas se sonrieron cálidamente, pero ninguna se detuvo de su caminar, después pasó junto a un joven rubio de suéter verde y pantalones blancos, él se le acercó para decirle algo, pero ella no lo conocía, y siguió hasta el salón sin olvidar su sonrisa.

Los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo giraron los rostros impresionados: Helga ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Arnold, y Arnold ni siquiera había podido decir algo.

"¿Los papeles cambiaron, viejo?" Sonrió burlonamente Gerald, a su espalda Ronda, Nadín, Sid, y Harold rieron sonoramente.

* * *

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, vengo de rápido, solo digo que… ¡no puedo creer los reviews! Ahhhh esta vez no demoraré tanto, lo juro, y bueno, muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, son realmente especiales todos mis lectores, espero les guste aún, y ¿Qué puedo decir?… solo un adelanto del prox chap…**

_La tiró en la cama y besó desesperadamente su cuello, Helga estaba que sudaba frío¿en que diablos había estado pensando cuando le dijo que sí? No cabía duda ¡Era una tarada! Sin mencionar la cara de maniático que tenía su acompañante en ese momento "_Contrólate Helga, vamos, quítatelo de encima y lárgate de aquí_" Gritó desesperadamente su cerebro, pero algo ocurrió, un sonido parecido al de una sirena se escucho fuera de aquel lugar, y el terror la envolvió ¿La policía los habría encontrado?_

**¡No digo más! Con eso es suficiente, je, je, no malinterpreten, recuerden que todo puede pasar, pero recuerden el tema principal del fic así que esperen lo mejor, para ya no darles lata mejor respondo reviews ¿sale¡Nos vemos!**

**dulce-vg: **Así es, no todo es bello en la vida, y claro que Helga va a seguir saliendo con "el chico mala hierva" jajajajaja, me gustó como le pusiste a Daniel, y es una lástima que es realidad que los chicos sean así ¿verdad? Pero para todo hay sus excepciones, no hay que perder la fe xD, así que bueno, te dejo esperando que aún te guste y no te desanimes¡hasta pronto!

**Number6: **Hola, me da mucho gusto saber que mi fic te parece de cierto modo _original_, y que notes lo que trato de reflejar, también quise hacer un gran cambio para todo. Y no puedo hacer nada por su familia, los milagros no ocurren y las personas no cambian, solo evolucionan, aun que estoy muy de acuerdo contigo con que Helga se escaparía de su casa. En cuanto a los hombres en la vida de Helga,… no todo es lo que parece siempre hay que ver desde todos los puntos posibles la situación,… aun que Daniel no es ningún angelito. Lamento que no se haya quedado claro que a Lila la encontraron a punto de escaparse a la fiesta y por eso ocurrió todo, fue una falta mía y lo lamento muchísimo. En cuanto a Phoebe… ella simplemente seguirá su vida normalmente, ya será el destino y no ellas las que acaben por unirlas… o separarlas ¡Muchísimas grax por tu review, nos vemos pronto!

**Sarahi**¡Hola! No sabes el gusto que me da saber que sí hay muchas chavas que se sienten identificadas, y tienes razón, la vida cambia y se transforma, me gusta mucho que hayas encontrado un especial gusto por lo que sucede con Phoebe y Helga, te soy sincera cuando te digo que yo estoy también igual que ellas. Lamento el retrazo espero un vuelva a ocurrir así que pues nos leemos pronto ¿sale? Bye!

**YaShi-mgj: **Nuevamente hola, que bueno que te gustó el chap y ¿la frase de arnold te intrigó? Pues no desesperes que pronto verás lo que significa eso de que él puede ignorarla pero ella a el no, es muy sencilla un que algo cruel, pero para compensar tenemos a Phoebe que ayudó a su vieja amiga y dio un paso muy grande en su relación. Lamento mucho que te hayas peleado con tu mejor amigo… espero todo se pueda llegar a solucionar poco a poco, no pierdas las esperanzas, y pues no te consideres tonta, no eres la única que hace eso, yo misma también, pero lo he tratado de enfrentar. Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones una vez mas y lamento el retrazo, besos, nos vemos!

**suzume-chan: **Hola ! en primera quiero agradecerte por tu review, me animas muchísimo y veo que el título sí logró su cometido cuando te llamó la atención a la primera y bueno me dices que como que mas o menos estás pasando esa etapa de dejar tu primer amor atrás, espero todo te vaya saliendo muy bien, de verdad, por que por menos para mí fue muy duro enfrentar que tenía que olvidarme de mi 1° amor, así que te deseo mucha suerte desde el fondo de mi alma. Y pues muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas grax por tu review, procuraré ya no tardar tanto en continuarlo, besos!

**serenity-princess: **Grax por tu review! Lamento la demora y ya no tardaré tanto, ojalá te siga gustando ok? Nos vemos!

**Natty: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap! Y hoy puso Helga a Arnold en su lugar (ja, que bueno!) y pronto todo se volverá más interesante. En cuando a eso de que los hombres se saludan a golpes... ¡respuesta en el prox chap! Jajajaja, aun que no lo creas sí la tengo (me la pasó mi hermano xD) ¿Estás loca por Daniel aunque sea un imbécil(hasta el momento x lo menos)? Entonces supongo que hoy debió fascinarte, nah, la verdad es que a mí me gustan esa clase de hombres, cínicos y pandrosos, pero ya ves. Siento mucho la demora, no volverá a ocurrir, o eso intentaré por lo menos. Que bueno que te gustó mucho lo de Phoebe. Nos vemos y besos!

**sorita-DG1: **Hola! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y en este ya estuvo la "explicación" que Daniel le dio a Helga, además de que aún Phoebe sigue sonriéndole (más adelante se verá más sobre ellas) estoy completa y absolutamente de acuerdo con que a eso se le llama amistad. Yo también tengo una amiga que nos peleamos hace poco, y nos dejamos de hablar, me da gusto que ese no sea tu caso aun que te pelees mucho con ella y sigan juntas. Nuevamente te doy toda la razón con eso de que son esos momentos cuando uno ve quien es verdaderamente su amigo, ya se vio que le sucedió a Lila, la descubrieron in fraganti xD. Con respuesta comunicamos, por mi encantada, tengo cuenta en Hotmail y en yahoo así que no hay problema, cuando tú quieras ¿sale? Ok, entonces te veo muy pronto y muchas grax por el review! Cariños…

**waterlily lozania: **Muchas grax por las felicitaciones, y sobre darme la razón en lo que escribo, que he de admitir no siempre ocurre pero sí la mayor parte de las veces. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eh… perdón si es indiscreción pero es que dices que eres la más pequeña de esta página y me da curiosidad, aún así haz pasado por mucho sobre todo lo de que ya no te hablen por que se enteraron que a ti te gustaba esa persona que ya no te habla, lamentablemente sí es muy doloroso pero siempre se soluciona ¿no? O eso se intenta, y que bueno, de verdad que me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien especial, a veces te encuentras con personas que crees están hechas para ti ¿verdad? eh regresando al fic como dices, xD, el cambio de _look_ de helga ¡ya era necesario! Una no se puede quedar con su vestido favorito para toda la vida ¿verdad? Y con lo de Lila, pues es lo más lógico, normalmente llega a ocurrir así que cuídate de que tu peor enemiga no termine siendo tu mejor amiga, de verdad xP. Eres la primera que me dice que no es admiradora de Daniel (¡vaya!) y es más hasta te cae mal ¿será por algo personal o te recordará a alguien? Quién sabe pero lamento decirte que aun lo vas a aguantar un poco más durante el Fic (no mucho) y espero que eso no influya en que sigas leyendo o no. Arnold sí se muestra preocupado por Helga, pero de una manera un tato hipócrita e incluso posesiva¿celos? No lo sé (bueno sí pero no te lo diré jajajaja) si se te hace que esa Diana es una $#"&, déjame decirte que… ¡estas en lo correcto! Pero nunca hay que juzgar a las personas sin haberlas conocido, otra cosa que Helga aprenderá aquí. Y lo que le sucedió a Lila se explicó hoy. Muchas gracias por escribirme un review tan largo, no te hubieras molestado, eso sí: me hiciste muy feliz, grax nuevamente y espero vernos pronto!

**Karin: **¡Ahh! Que bueno que te siga gustando este fic!me heces muy feliz, je, y esta vez no actualicé tan rápido :( lo siento! Pero ahora debes de estar feliz por que Helga puso en su lugar a Arnold (que ya bien se lo merecía) sobre todo con el "currículo" de Daniel! Que coraje después de lo que le hizo a Helga, pero así hay hombres -.- en cuanto a lo del beso de Arnold y Diana… te pido una disculpa si no me expliqué bien o algo, pero te pido de la manera más atenta que releas ese párrafo una vez más, por favor, por que no es Arnold el que besa a Diana… sino Daniel… pero hoy se compusieron las cosas! Así que no desesperéis jejeje, y que bueno que Diana te caiga mal, jaja a mi también, pero recuerda que todo puede ocurrir, y hoy para que veas Arnold sí estuvo de celoso, ardido y posesivo! Pero Helga lo dejó bien callado. En cuanto a lo de Daniel, lamentablemente sí es verdad, no solo tiene pinta de casanova, lo es, sin embargo va a intentar cambiar por Helga. Lo de Phoebe casi te saca una lagrimita, que linda! Me hace sentir muy bien que te haya llegado todo el sentimiento que intenté plasmar en ese momento, y la verdad sí se vio bien buena onda. Phoebe acaba de cumplir 15 eso no lo iba a especificar sino hasta el prox por algo, pero de una vez te lo digo, y en Estados Unidos hay una ley que si los padres firman un permiso especial los hijos sí tienen permitido conducir, aún así Phoebe es muy responsable y no iría a estrella el coche (quién sabe) ¿tienes 16 años? Yo 15, y tampoco me dejan (yo también tendría un 99.9 de estrellarme por ahí) jajajajaja, bueno, nos vemos pronto y espero te la pases súper bien mientras! Bye!

**Rosy: **Es verdad que la vida de una adolescente es dura, aun que así se forma el carácter (más), pero hay que ver que luego los adolescente se la complican más y hacen de un vaso de agua una gran tormenta, ya sabes, pero todos como Helga aprendemos de nuestros errores, y por lo menos hoy mandó al diablo a Arnold (de poco a poco de avanza ¿no?) espero te siga gustando y mil grax por tu review.

**allega: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, lamento la demora espero te siga gustando, y no tienes idea de cuando te agradezco lo que me haz dicho, este chap va para ti, y bueno espero verte muy pronto, mil grax.

**Ari: **Hola! Seh, la mayoría me dijo que prefiere a Helga sola que con Arnold en este fic, lamento que te hayas desanimado, pero no te creas que también van a tener sus muy buenos ratos, después de todo, yo también soy fan de la pareja. Sin embargo, la historia lleva un curso y me siento feliz de que respetes lo que haga o deshaga del fic, me anima a continuarlo, y de verdad espero que verdaderamente te guste el resultado. Que bueno que te haya gustado el giro de Helga como súper amiga de Lila, (que es lo que comúnmente pasa) y la nueva villana Diana, que dará mucho que decir. Muchísimas gracias por lo de original y realmente me subiste los ánimos con tu review, así que espero verte muy pronto ¿ok? Nos vemos!


End file.
